The Junjou Kids
by tierrayaoi
Summary: This is a story I've written before But now its totally awesome revamped, So you'll meet two young orphans named Ayano and Kuu we were adopted by Hiroki and Nowaki, This story is gonna include lots of awesomeness and it will be rated M, For sex scenes and language. The other children will be talked about of course you'll just have to read to see please enjoy. Has lots of fun.
1. Ayano and Kuu

_My first Junjou Romantica Story …So excited I really hope you like also no bad comments please….This is a totally revamped version of the original so I hope you guys like it _

A while back there were two small children abandoned, only trusting the other, both kids needed the other to survive. Their names were Kuu and Ayano two young orphans who escaped an orphanage where their lives were terrible. The eldest was Kuu only seven years old he took care of Ayano who was only six. They cared for each other like they were brother and sister. Sadly they were not, Kuu was put into adoption at the age of two after his parent decided they just didn't want him anymore. Ayano was only about one years old when her beloved mother passed away the one person who did truly want her after since her father never wanted a child he gave her up. That's how they met becoming best friends from the start. Over the years no longer to stand the indecency of the orphanage after their escape they really didn't have a plan. At First Kuu would just steal bread to feed them, Life was okay as long as they had each other...

~Present Day~

It has been a year since the brother and sister escaped. They had been sleeping behind buildings when the weather was warm. The cold they'd hid themselves in a buildings basement. Even alleys if it got them by, Ayano awoke with her dark brown strands in her face she opened her sky blue eyes slowly. Gently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes yawning softly "Kuu, what's for breakfast? " She asked hearing no answer she looked around to see he was gone. Where was he he'd never leave her alone like this...

"Kuu, where are you!" She called out

No answer what's so ever, she quickly began to worry, running down the street she called out for him "Kuu! Where are you this isn't funny!" Out of nowhere someone grabbed her arm pulling her into an alley. "Shhhhh!" Said a familiar voice. she calmed down to see Kuu's dark brown eyes staring back at her. A police officer ran by a few minutes later. He removed his hand. She punched the older boy in the shoulder pouting at him.

"OW! What the heck!" He exclaimed

"You scared me to death! " She yelled

He waved his hands in panic, "SHHHHH Please I'm sorry! You were sleeping! "

"Then wake me up!" She replied. He nodded promising if she kept her voice down. She kept quiet and he handed her rice cakes. The two ate their breakfast in slience, She looked at the people walking by, one little girl with her mother and father "Must be nice..." She thought .

Snapping out of her daydream she looked over at the raven haired boy "Ayano, We really need money cause I can't keep stealing. " The biggest fear for both of them was losing the other. He couldn't afford to get caught he didn't want to leave the brunette alone or sent back to the orphange. She nodded, Looking down at her feet an idea popped into her mind.

"Remember a few months ago, when 2 took me to to the circus?" She said

He nodded "Remember the gymnasts and trapeze performers, well I've been practicing my gymnastics."

She grabbed his hand and ran to the nearest park, She smiled at him standing around the grass and flowers. She back flipped and cartwheeled all around she did tons of flips the at was her favorite thing. Even though she was only seven, she had very advanced moves that took someone years to achieve.

"I say, I do tricks and let's see how much money we get Alrighty!" Kuu agreed

The next day, they set up downtown it was rush hour tons of people around time this was perfect. Ayano put her hair into a ponytail "Ladies and gentlemen witness the amazing skills of Ayano the Great. Possibly one of the most talented gymnasts of her young generation. Ayano giggle running down the street she cartwheeled into a back flip three times. People gasped clapping for the young girl. She smirked

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" She jumped backwards backflipping into a upward handstand she lungded upwards back flipping really high into the air landing right next to her brother. She smiled she got tons of applause she got to of cheers and made enough money to late them two weeks.

Kuu had a great big smile ear to ear, He grabbed her lifting her hugging her tighly

"Yes!" She exclaimed, They jumped up and down very excited, that was till a police officer came straight up to them. Their faces paled instantly, OH God he was gonna send them back!

"Hello Kids, Now where are your parents." Ayano tried to be brave, but on the inside was terrified with fear. Kuu was blank in shock, neither could not even think of a good lie to save their behinds.

"Ummm they're ummm..." Both on the verge of tears, the image of the orphanage filled their minds and everything they had would soon be slipping away. "Kids there you are !" They turned to see a very tall man, with raven hair and big blue eyes; he put his larger hands on their heads "Sorry they want this new video game, And trying to raise some money. " He laughed. The officer looked confused the two kids smiled widely at him. He shook his head.

"Alright, Just keep better track of them! Also your daughters very good she be an acrobat." They waved as he took his goodbye, the tall man smiled at them "You two should be more careful. They thanked him he was so greatful as they turned to leave. He stopped them."My name is Kusama Nowaki, Ummm What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Ayano. " She said

"And I'm Kuu." The boy replied

"Nice to meet you both, Where are your parents? "

A saddened look went over their faces "We don't have any." She said softly

"Your Orphans..." His heart broke of course being an orphan himself,"Hey Are you guys hungry?" They looked at him very confused but of course they were starving. Nowaki smiled taking them to a really great dinner, he went to sometimes from his friends from work. He texted his beloved Hiro-san saying he had a very big "Surpise! "

_20 minutes later_

When Hiroki arrived, He saw Nowaki with his usual big happy smile wavinghimm over to the booth in the back of the dinner. As soon as he stood before his husband his face dropped to see the two young children across from him.

"Baka! Who the hell are these kids!" He exclaimed

"Hiro-San please sit." The brunette sat but his scowling frown remained, The children looked at Hiro-san in confusion. "He's your Husband? " Ayano asked. Nowaki nodded

"But...You seem so different? " Kuu choked on his hamburger, "What the fuck you little brat!" He exclaimed. Most kids in their early twenties who feared the professor would have died of fear of him yelling dead in their face but Ayano showed no fear she just kept her cool cocky smirk.

"Hiro-san this is Ayano and Kuu...I met them in the street earlier today. They're all alone. " He said

"And you brought them here why?" He Asked

"Cause you know how we've been talking about adopting…" His face paled

"Adopt them we barely know them, They could be psychos!" He replied

"And you could be child trafficking pedophiles! " Ayano Said

Hiroki sighed "She seems like a smartass! Hmmm respect that. Okay I'm in let's do it. "

"Is that OK with you two if we adopt you?" Nowaki asked

Ayano nodded excitedly, Her brother smiled "Really are you sure?"

"Yes its obvious you need us." Ayano smiled

"A family oh my gosh, I can't believe I can't wait to have a real family!" She replied. Hiroki smiled softly, the little girl was actually pretty cute "Maybe She's not so bad." He patted her he

"Well Kiddo I'm glad too."

Ayano got up and sat in Hiroki's lap…"Maybe he's not so bad. " She thought

A few weeks later, without telling anyone what they were doing they finalized their adoption papers and now the two young orphans who could never rely on anyone now had ones to care for them to the end of time.

_TILL NEXT TIME_

_I hoped you enjoyed_

_PLEASE REVIEW GUYS_


	2. Starting a new life

_Here we go and enjoy_

Ayano woke up to realize once again she no longer was waking up in an alley, The adjustment was a little strange. She loved the warmth, of the beautiful bed it was awesome. That's right a couple of weeks ago her and her best friend Kuu were adopted by two men. One very sweet but one with a great temper but they were very kawaii. Looking over next to her she smiled at her brother sleeping next to her, she slid back under the covers and began messing with him. Poking at the eight year olds face pulling his mouth till he started to wake up.

"Morning! " She said with a great bug smile, They pulled themselves outta bed and went back to their new parents room. Slowing cracking open the door they saw the two men sleeping peacefully. Ayano went over to Hiroki and shook his eyes opened slowly to see the small girl before him. Her eyes made her smile they reminded him so much of Nowaki's. He scooped them up placing them on the bed.

"Good Morning" He said patting their heads, Nowaki had awoken from all the movement. He smiled looking at the kids and his beloved, He picked up Kuu and started ticking him "Hahaha Nowaki! Stop it Hahaha!" He exclaimed barely able to breathe.

"You can call me Daddy, Ayano so can you. C'mon you two we gotta eat breakfast fast you two are gonna be late. " They looked very confused.

"You two start school today..." Ayano gasped

"What? School you didn't tell us that." She said

"Ahhhhhh yes we did, we've been telling you two for days."

They thought back over the short Holiday that just happened "Kids you start school in a week. " Kuu sitting in front of the TV "Yeah yeah sure!" .

"Three days and counting till school!. You guys excited?" Nowaki asked making tea

"Totally..." Ayano said upside-down in a handstand

"You guys start school tomorrow we finished getting your supplies."

"Yeah thanks!" They called out watching SpongeBob

"Ohhhhhhhhhh is that what you meant!"

"Ahhh just get ready I'm sure yall be fine. " Hiroki sighed

Ayano and Kuu followed, putting on their new uniforms, they hugged Nowaki goodbye as Hiro-san walked them off to school. "

"Have a good day"

Kuu looked up at Hiro-san "Papa where do you work?" he asked

"At a University actually its really close to your school"

They arrived at the school, Sakura Elementary the principal was excited to meet them she even walked them to their classes. Kuu was dropped off first his room was next to hers he seemed to like it. Ayano looked scared to go in but Hiroki comforted her she straightened up and went in a smile. Looking at all the kids and sighed she felt super outta place "What I can't make any friends." she thought looking around she looked at these kids playing with toys she walked over "Umm Hi guys." She said softly. They looked up at her "Who are you? "

"My name's Ayano, Ummm can I join you? " She said

"No we're already full we don't need anymore people especially not some weird new kid." She gasped at their words she resisted every urge in her body not to cry she somehow had forgotten what it was like to be rejected by kids her own age. It'd be too long and it still hurt the way she remembered it. She walked away and sat in the corner alone she just sat there even tossing a tiny rubber ball.

"I knew I couldn't make friends...Kuu I wonder how your doing? Hopefully better then me." She thought, guess the idea of being lonely had to reimplant itself in her mind at least that's what she thought till a girl and some other kids came up to her.

"Hi I'm Usami Arisa." She has dark brown hair and big lavender eyes" And these are my best friends. " She said with a big smile. She seemed very polite A boy with dark blonde hair smiled and black eyes "I'm Miyagi Yun." She waved

A girl with little paint splatters on he, gave her a bug smile moving her messy raven black hair out of her face to reveal her sliver orbs. "I'm Miyagi Yumi."

"Ummm Hi I'm Kusama Ayano" She spoke

That's right Hiroki and Nowaki chose this school cause, their friends kids went here. Arisa was Misaki and Akihiko's daughter and only child, she was seven just like Ayano she was a sweetheart she was more like Misaki but she had a pervert mind just like Usagi-san. Yun and Yumi were two out of three of Shinbou and Miyagi's kids they were seven as well fraternal twins they were youngest their oldest was eight.

"You wanna be our friend" Asked Arisa

"Really? I mean yes of course but why?"

"You seem sad we remember that feeling..." Arisa Said extending her hand towards the girl she took it "Come on let's go play before playtime is over. Ayano nodded,"As she followed behind. She took a sigh of release smiling to herself to keep her excitement in. Next Door in Kuu's class he sat by himself in the back this kinda reminded him of back in the orphanage none of the kids wanted to sit or really take to him so he was relieved by the time Ayano learned to talk. He looked at all of them playing and laughing wonder how Ayano was holding up. "Hey..." He snapped out of his daydream and saw a boy with raven hair and sliver eyes standing before him.

"What?" He replied still in shock, "I said Hi..."

"Oh umm Hi." Wow it really had been a long time since he had another person to really talk to.

"Why are you all alone?" He asked

"I-I guess cause I'm so used to just talking to my sister. We're usually together..."

"So your saying you don't have many friends. "

He nodded "Well that's sad I remember when I first started no one talked to me, still kinda gets lonely on here sometimes. See my friends are in a different class." He said. Kuu's face saddened that must be tough

"Well if you don't mind the company, we could be f-friends." He replied

The raven haired boy smiled "Hahaha sure I'd like that. I'm Miyagi Kaname. "

"Kusama Kuu."

At Recess, Ayano saw Kuu coming out with his class she waved him down. He smiled running over towards her, Kaname followed close behind

"Kuu, I'd like you to meet my new friends Arisa, Yun, and Yumi." He waved

"This is my new friend Kaname. " She smiled at the boy

"Hi Little brother and sister! " Kaname said smiling at Yumi and Yun, "Oh so this is your brother? ' Ayano asked

They nodded "Yes and this must of course be your brother Kuu."

"And this is your crazy sister! " Kaname laughed

All six of them laughed it was really ironic they all became friends...Well the best of friends. Soon before she knew it the day was over..Nowaki stood outside waiting, till he heard a familiar voices coming from behind him. He turned to see Miyagi and Usami-Sensei.

"Yo Nowaki!" Miyagi said with a big smile

"Kusama..." Usagi-san said

"Oh Hi…"

"Who you waiting on you don't have kids?"

"Actually…"

"Daddy!" Ayano called running up to Nowaki Kuu followed

"Hi guys how was your first day" He asked bending down to their level.

"Great!"

"Who are they" the other two men looked at them

"I'm Kuu and this is Ayano"

"My kids, guys this is Mr. Usami, and Mr. Miyagi"

"You can call me Uncle Usagi" Said Akihiko with a bug smile on his face

"And me Uncle Miyagi "Said Miyagi

Arisa came running up to Usagi-san he picked her up "Hello Daddy"

Kaname, Yun and Yumi went to Miyagi.

"I guess this means are kids are lifetime friends" Said Miyagi

"Oh great" Nowaki lied

Nowaki waved bye and took his kids home, he was greeted by Hiroki who was checking papers

"Stupid morons this has to be the easiest test I've ever given them" He yelled

"Um Hiro-san "

"Oh sorry how was school?"

"Good seems they have new lifelong friends..."  
>"Yeah that's what uncle Miyagi said" Kuu replied<p>

"Uncle?" Said Hiroki

"Yeah and Uncle Usagi" Said Ayano

"Oh god what the hell have I done" Said Hiroki mumbled silently

The kids looked at their papa confused

_AND DONE PLEASE REVIEW_


	3. The playdate

_++OK HERE WE GO_

It was an early morning at the Usami Household, Misaki was at his usual making

breakfast while Usagi-san was read his morning paper. "Good Morning! "Arisa said happily coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning." They said back in unison, She plopped down in her chair she pouted looking at both of her parents busy. She sighed in the kitchen heavily and really loudly, she looked back at her Mother who even notice her sigh. So she ran over to the couch pulling herself up she looked at her father and sighed. He looked at her for a moment.

"Daddy I wanna have a play date with all my friends! " She gave the BL author a really big puppy dog pout. He smiled patting her head. "Ok as long as Mommy's okay with it "

The young girl nodded going over to her mother, "Mommy can I have a play date? " Misaki smiled at her.

"Of course sweetie, here eat these. " He handed her a small bowl of strawberries her favorite food in the whole world. "Ok so you wanna invite Kaname, Yumi, and Yun." She nodded then added "I also wanna invite Kuu and Ayano."

The brunette haired man croaked his head in confusion "Who's that?"

"Hiroki's Kids..." Usagi-san said very nonchalant not even turning from his newspaper, Misaki's face dropped, he couldn't believe the man they call the Demon Kamijou decided to have children...Would they be safe? He walked over and snatched the newspaper out of his husbands hands "Baka Usagi! How could you not tell me!" All he had to say was "Just slipped my mind." Arisa called

"So Mommy can they come?" Misaki nodded and the little girl exclaimed with excitement "Awesome!" Later at school Arisa told them about the play date and It sounded really fun and they really wanted to go. At M University, Hiroki was grading papers when his cell started going off like crazy.

"Oi Akihiko what do you want!" He exclaimed

The writer scuffed, "Rude Much, I just called to see if those kids of yours wanna come to my lil Arisa's play date. "

"I guess Baka, What time and where?" He asked

"3:00, on Saturday at Jade Park."

"OK see you then."

At the end of the week, Saturday Hiroki and Nowaki helped their son and daughter get ready for the play date. Nowaki took Kuu and Hiroki took Ayano. Kuu sat on the bed while his father held up two shirts Transformers or SpongeBob he hesitated but chose his favorite SpongeBob. Then he held up black cargos and blue jeans of course the blue jeans were his favorite. When Kuu was done, he smirked in the mirror fixing his spikes and bangs. Ayano watched as her Papa up her magenta jeggings and a navy skirt. She took the jeggings, then her light blue graphic t-shirt with pandas or just a simple blue shirt of course pandas cause their so kawaii. Now all they had to do was her hair which Hiro-san had no idea to do. Luckily Nowaki had done a few girls hair at the hospital. He gave her a long side bang and took the rest of her hair pulling it into a ponytail. He took her bank and braided it alongside her face. He took a panda hair clip, pinning it up just right she so looked so adorable he couldn't help but gulp her up.

_At the Park_

Misaki, Akihiko, Shinbou, and Miyagi were in the park with their children Shinbou and Misaki laughed and the kids played on the park play set.

"Akihiko!" Usagi-san turned and saw Hiroki and Nowaki, when they reached the over men they said hello.

"Hi Uncle Usagi, Uncle Miyagi." Said Ayano they waved and patted her head

Misaki and Shinbou kneeled down to the young kids level, Misaki smiled at both of them

"Hi there I'm Misaki, but you guys can call me Uncle Misaki."

"And I'm Shinbou but Uncle Shinbou to you guys."

"Hi your both really pretty!" Said Ayano

"Aww isn't she sweet." Said Miyagi patting her head Arisa runs over to Ayano and Kuu she took them each by the arm "Come on we're gonna play house." They went over to Yun, Yumi, and Kaname. She let go of Ayano and Kuu and grabbed Yun, she smiled as she held his arm tight.

"I'm the Mom, Yun is the Dad." She smiled Yun blushed then pointed at Kaname and Ayano telling them they'd play the kids while Yumi and Kuu were the Aunt and Uncle.

Arisa pretended to bake a cake while Yun watched T.V. Arisa heard a knock at the door...

"Yun can you get that?" She said

Yun nodded then answered the door there stood Kuu and Yumi smiling. He let them in and they sat in the kitchen.

"Kids Aunt Yumi, and Uncle Kuu are here." Arisa called out. Ayano and Kaname came into the room, they hugged them.

"Hello guys what have you been? What have you been up too" Asked Yumi

"Great, I've been practicing my gymnastics." Smiled Ayano

Yumi smiled "May I see some." Ayano nodded none them had seen Ayano's gymnastics she had been getting better.

She got onto a smooth surface she bent down her back too them she breathed in and she then back flipped she felt weight less when she did gymnastics she cartwheelled flipped and jumped all over the place. Just loving to have fun with it.

Arisa clapped

"Oh my gosh you're so good." Ayano didn't stop but it caught their parents attention. They watched as Ayano did her flips and stuff.

"Wow Ayano is really good Hiroki. " Said Miyagi

Shinbou nodded "She does gymnastics?" He asked Hiroki and Nowaki said "No" Misaki looked confused so did Akihiko how she was so good. She posed when she was done they clapped she turned to the adults as they clapped. Miyagi told her to come over and she did. He pulled her into his lap, she gave him an adorable smile that melted his heart.

"Ayano how did you get so good at gymnastics." He asked

"Kuu snuck me into the circus and I saw the trapeze performers and I started wanting to be like them."

Hiroki looked shocked "Wait what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Asked Misaki

"A Circus Performer."

"Well I'm sure you'll be amazing your half there." Said Usagi-san

Ayano smiled at them all and they smiled back...Nowak I took her from Miyagi sending her back over to her friends

"Snuck?" Usagi-san asked looking at his childhood friend

"Um yeah, They used to live on the street, they ran away from an abusive orphanage." He replied

"That's so sad, but at least their okay." Misaki said

Akihiko,Misaki,Shinbou, and Miyagi looked at both Nowaki and Hiroki.

"Wow Hiroki I can't believe your cool with her future." Said Miyagi

Hiroki sighed "She'll forget about this stupid dream and get something else." He replied

"And if she doesn't ?" Said Misaki

Hiroki shrugged believing he was right..Hopefully Ayano would give this up...

Later when they took the kids home the Kusama family had a yummy dinner if curry and tea. When they watched T.V before bed Hiroki noticed Ayano drifting off so he picked her up and took her to bed she fell asleep the minute she hit the bed. He stroked her hair and whispered.

"Whatever you do I know you and your brother will be great. I just know it ...well duh your my kids."

_A /N: Ayano is a big dreamer her dream is to perform in the circus. She is like Sora from Kailedo Star she wants to be just like her that's where her personality comes from... I'm not trying to rip off Kailedo star I just like the idea_


	4. Random cuteness

_I'm Back Here's more.._

At Sakura Elementary the Junjou Kids were on the playground waiting on Kuu and Kaname. Ayano saw Kaname and Kuu..

"Hi guys." Said Yun

"Hey what're we doing in the playground so early class isn't even half over yet?"

Their parents would kill them if they knew they were skipping. But Arisa wanted to try something ever since hearing Ayano wants to be a circus performer she's been itching too do more with her too see more of her moves.

"Come on Ayano just a few moves it's so awesome."

"Ok after a few we gotta go back if we keep doing this Miss Kana will find out and flip out."

"Ok ok just go Ayano and hurry if your so worried." Ayano nodded and she jumped up and cartwheeled across the courtyard without stopping.

Yumi and Arisa cheered, the boys clapped she jumped on the jungle gym stood on her hands walking and jumping up. She didn't even notice her friends this was like extreme practice it was awesome.

"Ta-da!" She said as she landed

"Awesome but we better go back Miss Kana will flip if we're gone any longer." Said Yumi

Ayano sighed now she's with Arisa this was fun but she's seen Miss Kana mad that was not good so yeah she rather not get tossed out the window like that chair episode...

So they went back to class, but glad they did Miss Kana gave them sugar cookies. When Hiroki picked the kids up later to take them home they had so much to talk about and with summer vacation a week away who wouldn't be excited.

"And Miss Kana gave us sugar cookies." Kuu said

"Hiro-san, Kids!" Nowaki said from the kitchen

"Daddy! Your home." Kuu said running into the kitchen. Nowaki hugged Kuu and he went get Ayano, Hiroki came into the kitchen as well Nowaki smiled at his husband.

"Hi Hiro-san" he purred as he leaned forward and stole Hiroki's lips in a kiss. Kuu and Ayano laughed as they watched from the doorframe.

Ayano thought it was adorable, Hiroki ran after them to get them to stop laughing the ran toward Nowaki and Hiroki's room Kuu locked it behind them.

Still laughing Hiroki banged on the door, Nowaki placed his hand on Hiroki's shoulders.

"Hiro-san stop let me try." Nowaki knocked on the door.

"Yes who is it?" Kuu asked

"Daddy!" He replied

Kuu unlocked the door letting him in closing the door behind him. It took like 5 minutes then they opened the door...

"Well what took so lo-" Hiroki was cut off as Nowaki kissed him. When they broke apart Hiroki's face was red.

"They agreed if I kissed you again they'd come out."

Hiroki blinked a couple of times...maybe it mainly on Ayano's side cause Arisa probably shows her BL stuff.

"Alright alright Kids watch T.V I gotta grade papers." They went into the living room Kuu sat on the couch while Ayano laid on her stomach on the floor...

While that was going on Nowaki made dinner spicy chicken curry also some tea. Hiroki threw his papers everywhere.

"What's wrong Papa?" Said Ayano

"All my students are bakas they can't even do decent essay papers." Ayano laughed

"It's ok Papa, I'm sure they try."

"Nope their not as clever as you and your brother." Hiroki said

"Dinners ready who wants chicken curry!" Nowaki said

"We Do!" Hiroki, Kuu, and Ayano said in unison

As they ate, they laughed and talked Hiroki and Nowaki were starting to get this parenting thing down. When dinner was done the kids were trying to persuade their parents too let them stay awake.

When they were finally a sleep Hiroki and Nowaki were getting ready for bed themselves. Hiroki put on a t-shirt and shorts while his husband went shirt less with sweatpants...

Hiroki snuggled up next to Nowaki, he felt the younger man's arms wrap around him.

"Mmm Hiro-san we have good kids." Hiroki smiled

"We sure do, lucky we found them first ." Nowaki giggled

"Yeah I Love you Hiro-san."

"I Love you too." He said

_A/N: Well that's all for now folks hope you enjoyed. Review random little chapter I through together for you guys. Not my best work ok... Just trying too keep it cute I guess...I'm thinking of having smut next chapter__._


	5. The new move

_Here's more..I really hope you enjoy_

As summer has been going on the Kusama Family has been having fun mainly bumming around their apartment. Ayano had practicing in her room getting better with each passing day and Kuu helps her he's taken up a passiof his own.

Kaname taught him dance moves, and he really liked it. So he decided too practice more and Ayano and Kuu have kept frequent playdates with Arisa, Yumi, Kaname, and Yun when their all together they have alot of fun.

In the Apartment the Kusama family members were doing their own thing. Ayano was watching cartoons upside as she did a hand stand. Kuu was on the couch reading a comic book, Hiroki was finishing some last minutes essays. Nowaki was sitting on the couch also reading. Ayano could feel her balance getting better but the blood rushing too her head didn't help much.

She didn't wanna fall forward the T.V so she walked backwards on her hands toward the couch so if she falls forward she'll hit the floor not the T.V. Kuu had his back toward her as he stretched out he rolled off the couch knocking them both over.

"Ouch !" They said in unison Nowaki and Hiroki rushed over too see if the kids were ok. Lately there have been accidents in the house just tripping over stuff ...They loved their apartment but maybe they could get a house.

Nowaki had brought the idea up before but Hiroki loved his apartment so much it had memories. Maybe if he brought it up with the kids around he'd come around too the idea.

At lunch they ate tasty sandwiches, when things seemed peaceful.

"I think we should get a bigger place..." They all turned their attention toward Nowaki. All very silent Hiroki put down his tea.

"Nowaki we've talked about that you know my answer."

"But Hiro-san lately we seemed cramped, I think the kids need more space." Hiroki frowned

"I think we're fine I love it here, the kids love it here..." They wouldn't call this fighting but yeah this is fighting.

"Would we get a house closer too school." Ayano asked

"No honey cause we're not moving." Hiroki said trying too stay calm and not lose his temper the kids went back to their rooms letting Nowaki and Hiroki talk in the kitchen.

"Come on Hiro-san please, at least give it a chance."

Nowaki gave him that damn sweet seductive smile that made him sigh deeply in defeat. "Fine" was all he muttered. Nowaki smirked he stole a kiss on his beloveds lips, Hiroki blushed into the kiss but kissed back.

_(A/N: I really have never written mature sexual yaoi this is my first try so I hope you like!)_

Hiroki quivered as he felt Nowaki's tongue run across his bottom lip. He allowed him access deepening their heated kiss.

They gasped as they broke for air, Nowaki pushed Hiroki up onto the kitchen counter. Sucking the older man's neck teasing the sensitive skin.

"Ahh N-Nowaki not here! " Hiroki moaned wrapping his legs around his lovers waist. Nowaki quickly pulled Hiro-san into their bedroom gently throwing him on the bed.

Hirokj watched as Nowaki hovered over him, his eyes filled with pure lust. Nowaki unbuttoned Hieo-san's shirt, caressing his bare chest. His fingers pinching his nipples making him gasp.

He popped the right nipple into his mouth grazing it with his teeth. "More Baka please! " Hiro-san begged So the younger man did still playing with the nipple while sliding his other hand between Hiroki's legs. Nowaki was surprised at how hard he was. Rubbing his clothed cock..Hiroki moaned, wanting their skin too touch trying too remove his pants.

Nowaki caught on removing the pants and underwear. Hiroki watched the young doctor spread his legs and lowered his infront of his arousal. It was leaking precum so the raven gave it a teasing lick, Hiroki instantly tensed his face flushed. Nowaki gave the member another lick getting a whimper out of the small man.

With it Nowaki engulfed the member, bobbing his up and down. Hiroki was a panting mess oh god Nowaki's mouth felt so wonderful !

"N-Nowaki I'm gonna come" Nowaki sped up his actions. Hiroki couldn't hold back any longer, with a suck he down his husbands throat.

Nowaki drank it happily, he watched as Hiro-san fall asleep.

He leaned forward and whispered "I love you and our kids."

The Next couple of weeks each of them kept looking into houses closer to the Hospital, M University, and the school. Neither found anything than they wanted. They were gonna give up till Akihiko gave them one more place too look...

It was both their days off and decided too bring, the kids. If they were gonna pick a house the kids had too like it.

They walked up too the address to their surprise it was the biggest house on the block. They were greeted by the realitor.

"Hi I'm Ai I'll be showing you the house." When they went inside they looked at the big living room, kitchen, and dining room. Two closets, and one bathroom on the first floor. a big backward as well...

The house had two levels do they went upstairs too see the three bedrooms. Ai showed them the first bedroom.

"What do you think?" The room was pretty big had a queen sized bed, walk in closet, and two windows. Nowaki liked it this could be his and Hiro-san's room.

"Do you like this Hiro-san." He exclaimed

Hiroki nodded, the went too the next room with was the same size. Walk in closet and four windows Kuu loved it ...

"I call this room!" He exclaimed Ayano knew the last room had too be her's now.

Ai took them too the end of the hall, the lone door looked scary. "This room is the biggest bedroom and I think Ayano will like it." Ai said opening the door...

When the door opened Ayano's widened it was beautiful. It had a bigger floor them all the rooms like dance studio four closets two windows, a staircase cause their was an upper half level too it. So she went up there it was big enough to hold a bed.

She loved it thankfully she was a girl and needed the most space. Also she's a gymnast so her floor was perfect.

"I love this."

"Hiro -san should we get it?"

He nodded "yeah"

_A/N: I hope you liked_


	6. The Demon Kamijou's Parents?

_Here's more..I really hope you enjoy_

_Their back I hope you guys missed the Junjou Couples and the Junjou Kids love them too death. Who's the best Junjou Kid too you Ayano, Kuu, Kaname, Yumi, Yun, or Arisa obviously its Ayano and Kuu mostly but the characters make their call backs._

Ayano crept around the house hiding from Kuu, the Kusama children were playing hide and seek. Ayano hid behind a plant. Luckily for her amazing gymnast skills gave her stealth mode.

Kuu walked into the living room he looked around he had his back to the couch Ayano popped her head out. He turned around fast she was gone. She rolled out of the living room and crept upstairs totally unseen. She heard Kuu right behind her she decided to hide in her parents room. Kuu entered his father's room no Ayano insight. She could see him from the closet he seemed to me catching on he went over to the closet opening the door. She was gone!

She was hovering above him standing on the door frame. He shrugged and left the room! When the bedroom door closed she took a sigh of relief then lowered herself upside down still hanging by the door frame Kuu jumped out from nowhere and scared her and lost her balance! " She was on the floor groaning.

"Hahahaha your it!" She growled "No fair you tricked me!" He smirked "Daddy! Papa! Kuu is cheating! " She yelled

Hiroki came in and saw Ayano on the floor! "Ayano are you ok?" She nodded "I just fell!" She hugged Kuu "Now your it!" She ran off he chased after her

..."Damn kids but I love them."

"In to the safe zone!" Ayano hid in her room "Who called your room safe zone!" Kuu exclaimed

"I did! It's perfect!"

Hiroki sighed his phone started ringing "Hello?"

"Hirokiiiiii!" A lady squealed on the other side he gulped he knee that voice anywhere. "Hi Mom..." He sighed. "Geez Baka can't even call his own parents. Hiroki it's almost a year since I've heard from you then I called your house phone only to find out you moved!" Here she goes ...

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I've been sure busy see me and Nowaki adopted two kids..." It was silent for a moment then a loud "Yes!" She was so excited

"Oh yes grandkids me and your father have already tracked your address down we'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Sorry the kids will be at school till 3 not gonna work." He really didn't want them to come. "We'll wait see you tomorrow sweetie say hello to Nowaki for me!"

Hiroki almost screamed "Ayano, Kuu, Nowaki! " The Three Kusama family members met Hiroki in the living room. "Kids my parents are coming to visit you, me, and your Daddy."

"Oh really we finally get too meet our Grandparents." Ayano gushed Hiroki nodded unfortunately "I can't wait when are they coming? " Kuu asked "Tomorrow at 12 after school they'll be here."

"Yes Yes! " The kids were too excited

"We gotta look nice Daddy, Papa what should we wear?" Ayano asked. He shrugged no help they ran upstairs into their rooms. "Nowaki I really hopes this goes smooth. Those kids need good grandparents."

_Love Yaoi Alot butt(LOL) my Sex Scenes give me time ...I want them to be perfect (\\\\)_

"Your parents are cool, they'll love the kids!" Nowaki kissed Hiroki. Hiroki kissed back Nowaki slid his tongue into the professors mouth deepening their connection. Hiroki gasped as the younger man went from his lips too his neck. Nowaki licked over the brunettes adams apple causing him to flinch.

"Nowaki n-no not here kids might see..." Nowaki sucked on his most sensitive of spots "Ahhh!" Nowaki smirked "We'll go upstairs but remember I get you as loud as I want you." Hiroki nodded Nowaki and Hiroki humped each other as he carried His lovely Hiro-san..

Hiroki was thrown onto the bed and Nowaki hovered over him after quickly stripping off his own shirt while unbuttoning Hiro-san's. The two men shared a kiss the doctor ran his tongue over Hiroki's bottom lip Hiroki gladly accepted the kiss turned into a full make out session. Nowaki smirked at Hiro-san's crimson tinted cheeks. He unbuttoned the smaller man's pants slipping them off to reveal his throbbing erection damping his underwear. "Oh excited much!" Nowaki licked the dampening spot sucking it slightly. "Nowaki please hurry!" Removed the underwear then the doctor didn't need to be told twice he stripped off all his clothes off immediately. Lubing his cock and smearing generous amounts on the professor twitching hole. Pressing the cock inside fucking him slow and steady pace. "Oh god harder please! " Hiro-san begged uncontrollably...

"Daddy! Papa! We need your help!" Kuu said from the other side of the door. Hiroki gasped as Nowaki didn't stop but turn him over too fuck him doggie style. "Sorry kids give us a minute!" He began to thrust harder. Hiro-san was in so much pleasure

His loud moaning proved that "Oh God give me more!" Ayano and Kuu started listening both blushing their friend Arisa was a huge Yaoi fan and she recently made them all into it especially Ayano. The seven year old was a yaoi fan!

"It looks like their busy Kuu we'll come back later! "

Kuu sighed "Fine but when their done! Can you guys help us!" They got a moaned yes and left it at that! Ayano and Kuu returned to their rooms. After another hour of sex the men emerged very happy and satisfied. Ayano had found an outfit and was walking on her hands around the house. Kuu was playing video games. Ayano looked at her Papa and smirked he blushed and thought "My seven year old daughter is a per!"

The next day at school Ayano came into her class Arisa was all cuddled up smiling too Yun and the blonde hair boy was blushing. Ayano smiled Yumi was painting away. She walked over to them "Hi Guys!" They gave her a Good Morning she said Good Morning back and sat at their table. Miss Kana started teaching not long after . Ayano whispered too her friends.

"Guess what me and Kuu are meeting our grandparents finally." She exclaimed happily

"That's so sweet I know when my Grandpa visits he brings me lots of gifts." Arisa said

"Our Grandparents are really cool and believe we could do no wrong."

"I can't wait I mean it's finally happening!"

"Ayano pay attention!" Miss Kana yelled Ayano blushed and apologized. She then began to wondered what they'd be like..."Well Papa is very serious so I'd imagine my Grandpa would probably be as serious."

She thought maybe her Grandma was very serious too that'd explain his major grumpy self and seriousness. ...Little did she was so far off. At the Kusama household. Hiroki had taken the day off and was waiting for his parents. He sat there for an hour very anxious.

Then the doorbell rang! _"Buzz.."_

He got up and sighed but opened the door, "Hiroki!" His mother flung herself onto him. He looked her over boy she looked nice her light brown long hair was curled, she had on bright red lipstick, a dark blue dress that showed off her figure. Black pumps she looked like she was going on a date! "Oh Honey your house is lovely, I bet Akihiko helped you pick it."

"Umm Yeah!"

Then his father walked in "Chiyoko, calm down! " he groaned his Dads hair was semi long too his neck a little shaggy. He wore a white suit with no tie the first couple buttons of his shirt undone.

"Oh Dashiki don't act like you haven't missed our son!" She squealed Hiroki groaned "Geez I forgot how loud she could be!"

"So son where's Nowaki?" Dashiki asked

"Oh he couldn't get out of work sorry." He replied

Hiroki sat on the couch, and Chiyoko sat next to him. She picked up a picture next to the

lamp. It was a picture of Ayano and Kuu with big smiles "Are these our grandkids?" Hiroki nodded

"Yeah that's Kuu eight, and that's Ayano she's seven." Chiyoko squealed again "Dashiki look aren't they adorable!" Dashiki looked at the photo "Hmm a little girl I wonder how that's gonna go."

"Shut it! Ayano is such a sweet girl, she's very smart and talented. "

He told them how Kuu is into dancing, while Ayano was an amazing gymnast. Chiyoko smiled she knew Hiroki would be a good parent she was just waiting for him to show it. At Sakura Elementary the end of the day had finally came. Ayano and her brother raced out of the school Nowaki was standing their waiting Ayano jumped up into her father's arms "To home we head!" Kuu exclaimed

" Bye Kuu! Good Luck!" Kaname waved Kuu waved back to his best friend. Ayano and Kuu were traveling home, their hearts racing "Hmm I can't wait it's awesome. " Kuu exclaimed

Ayano rushed into the house "Papa I'm home!" Hiroki ran over to greet her. He extended his arms and lifted her into the air "Hi Sweetie!" Ayano hugged her Papa. Kuu rushed in and hugged his legs. Chiyoko came forward to them she had little tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth she was crying tears of joy.

Ayano smiled at her the woman was beautiful "Hi cutie I'm your Grandma Chiyoko. " Ayano reached her arms out for a hug, and she was given that hug as Chiyoko snatched her away " Ahhh! Hiroki she's so adorable!" She then grabbed Kuu "Ahhh! Dashiki look at them!" Dashiki took them Kuu looked him over he looked nothing like Papa way more handsome in a manly way (Sowwy Hiroki love you though!) Dashiki smiled.

"Hiroki these kids are perfect son...You, You did good!" Hiroki couldn't believe it. Through his mind all that went was "Yeah I know... Their my little miracles. "

Yeah they'd always would be. Nowaki came up behind him and kissed his cheek. "See told you they'd love them!" Hiroki smiled Chiyoko then announced "Guess what sweet sweetest kiddies Grandma and Grandpa will be visiting for the next couple days and I'm spending every second with you. " Lucky for her the kids had a week off school and the kids would need the extra days to heal from massive Grandparents love.

_A/N: Oh Yeah this is awesome guys keep reading next is something special_


	7. Dreams

**_Junjou Kids! Junjou Kids! Romantica, Egoist, Terriost ...Ayano, Kuu, Arisa, Kaname, Yun, Yumi...Cutie Kids_**

_I love the kids... These are better ways to get to know the kids what their future dreams are. Review Plus this is just random stuff_

_READ THIS PLEASE:_

_-Little Time Skip they are no longer the original ages_

_Ayano is no longer 7 she is currently 8 years old_

_Kuu is now 9 years old_

_Kaname is 10 years old_

_Arisa is 8 years old_

_Yumi and Yun are 8 years old_

_So you're not confused years forward_

_Ayano Kusama : Circuses_

Ayano woke up and headed down the hallway to the bathroom, after washing her face she walked back to her room. She went sat on her floor spread her legs and stretched. She warmed up and turned into a handstand and began walking on her hands. She smiled she loved the sound of the little creak as she performed she liked doing flips on it makes the greatest sound. While she was in her handstand she spread her legs stretching them in the air.

"Hmm let's see how about a few back flips!" She went backwards with a breeze. She remembered the first time she tried gymnastics, she wasn't very good but it was fun. After time she'd gotten pretty good, she smiled as she flipped over her stuffed animals. The Air was warm but silent, she loved the feeling. She never wanted to stop, all she wanted was to perform. She heard her name softly _"Ayano"_ Like a whisper she closed her eyes and envisioned a great big circus stage. Her biggest inspiration was Kailedo Star and Sora an amazing performed she always dreamed to be great like her or Layla, May, Rosetta, or all of them. She knew the harder she practiced that dream would soon become reality.

Training wasn't the hard part testing to see how far she pushed was greater. She never wanted to stop pushing herself to be the best all she wanted was to dream.

"Ayano-Chan! Breakfast is ready!" Nowaki called from downstairs she opened her bedroom started flipping through the hallway. Even though Hiroki hated it. She knew her Papa didn't want her to be a circus performer. He agreed with professional gymnast but not a circus act, one day she was hoping one day he'd understand. She smiled at her family downstairs. "Good Morning! Guys today is gonna be interesting I can feel it!"

_Kuu Kusama & Kaname Miyagi : Dancing with my heart_

After Breakfast at the Kusama household, Nowaki took his kids to the Miyagi home. To visit their friends Kaname, Yun, and Yumi ... Kaname and Kuu were extremely close even considering they weren't even in the same class. Not as lucky as his sister to have three friends close by, no matter Kaname was the one who introduced Kuu to dancing. It is something he happened it feels to great to do and is really good at. When they arrived Yumi took Ayano to her room and Yun went as well Kaname took Kuu to his room and started some music "Ready to see the new moves I've been working on?" Kuu smiled. As he watched Kaname he started following his friends movements he then caught on fast.

"Not bad Kusama, your getting pretty good at this." They smiled at each other. As they began to speed up the moves and pushing it. As much as he tried to keep up he tripped and was about to fall over Kaname reached over and saved him. "Thanks Kaname!" Kuu said as he turned around and looked Kaname in the eyes as their eyes met Kuu blushed his face turning light pink. Kaname smiled at the younger boy _(not being weird with their dads are gay and their gay cause of that but these two like boys lol Mainly each other hehe)_

Kuu smiled back and quickly got back to his feet, "C'mon let's continue dancing! "I'd love to Kuu..." the two boys continued to work on the new moves they each learned. Kuu still a little flushed but trying to hide his embarrassment. There was a knock on the door and there stood Ayano smiling "Uncle Miyagi and Shinbou asked me to bring you two snacks she handed them a plate of crackers "They don't want you to pass out and she handed them water." she waved and gave her brother a wink as she left back to Yumi's bedroom. Kuu smiled as they enjoyed their tasty snacks looking at Kaname.

"Wanna go over more moves?" Kuu asked. Kaname shook his head no Kuu got a little disappointed till the other raven haired boy extended his hand out toward him "I want to make a new dance...together." Kuu smiled brightly "Ok we'll do it together!"

Kuu took his hand "As long as I'm dancing with my heart..."

_Yumi Miyagi : Born to be an artist_

Ayano entered Yumi's room "So how are the dancer's ?" Yumi's asked "Great I guess? Kuu was blushing when I came in though!" She said noticing what her brother thought she didn't smirking evilly at the thought of yaoi. "Really ? Never mind Ayano what do you think of my picture?" she said putting down her pencil and held up her picture of her stuffed animals. Ayano smiled "It's really cute!" Yumi smiled

"Ya think so, we'll then it's going on my wall !" She quickly began to darken the lines. At an early age Yumi noticed how much she loved and admired art. Especially painting and drawing, she loved to portraits of her friends and family. She made a picture of Ayano a few days after they met and Kuu's followed suit. She even sketched her brothers well when they hold still. She turned to Ayano and Yun "What do ya think of this one it's of the six of us!" She held up a picture she'd done a couple days ago Ayano loved the pictures Yumi did they were so good.

Yumi took some tape from her desk, hopped up onto her bed and taped it next to the others. She smiled as Ayano helped as well...

Of course with her parents she had a little disagreeing just like Nowaki was supportive of Ayano's circus dream, Miyagi loved the pictures his little girl drew and he was very impressed by the talent she had considering that neither he or Shinbou could draw. Shinbou thought the artist thing was a little stupid of course he would exclaim It to the world but too Yumi's face uh but he was happy as long as she was. Yumi smiled she couldn't wait till she was older to share more of her art with the world.

For now sharing with friends and family was just as wonderful...

_Yun Miyagi: A Brilliant Mind_

While Yumi and Ayano, giggled and talked over her drawings Yun looked at science book in his hand. He loved everything having to do with, math and science. He'd always watch stuff on the inventions and building great machines he found it interesting. When he wasn't having fun with his family and friends he loved to think about the new things people can invent he really enjoyed that old show Dexter's Laboratory. He wanted to be like that except with the sister destroying his hard work.

He wanted to help the world with his inventions and make everyone see his genius. He dreamed to be one of those inventor's who always be remembered.

All his friends were very supportive, and having good friends was important and even though they were very young Yun knew they'd have many great times together. One day he hoped to create something to show the world what amazing friends he had and to help them remember the good friends they have and their families too.

The funny, the sad, the moments making them stronger! Even more as long as he believed in himself.

_Arisa Usami: I'll have your sweets Write Away!_

At the Usami household Misaki Usami was making breakfast, while Ahikiko Usami read his newspaper. Their beloved young daughter Arisa was still sound asleep. Misaki and Usagi didn't even dare to wake her by the time she was three Arisa had developed her Dad's sleeping she always death glared people in the morning so they let an alarm do that. Misaki put on the toast when he realized the clock said 9:59! His face dropped as it turned 10 and he heard the loud ringing or the alarm.

The seven year olds door flew open her hair messy and she gripped her little Suzuki-san. "Good Morning..."she said she came downstairs and she just glared around the room. Both parents received their look and even to this day it still scared the shit outta them. After an hour she became sweet and kind what usually pushed it ahead was Misaki's yummy cooking "Mommy what're you doing? " she asked adorably

"I'm making strawberry shortcake to go with dinner! " Her face lit up her favorite. "I wish I could cook like mommy..." She thought "Can I help?" She asked of course Misaki could never refuse her. Arisa always loved to her Mom cook she wasn't very good but she got better all the time.

One day she wanted to be a chef but that's not all she wanted. She love reading yaoi even though Misaki didn't approve it was her and her Dad's secret. She liked helping her Dad write stories straight or not. She dreamed of being a writer it wasn't the easiest job ever but she was always up for the challenge. As long as ones were there to support and love you.

The phone rang and Misaki answered it "Usami Residence...Oi Hey Shinbou! That's so fine I'll bring her right over! "

"Looks like you're going to see all your friends" she smiled hugging Misaki's legs and Usagi-San smiled as well having great plans for him Misaki...Misaki just shivered at the thought( But secretly we all know he loves it)

Later that day, Arisa arrived at the Miyagi Residence and she smiled seeing all her best friends. Before Misaki left Shinobu pulled him to the side.

"Do you think they'll be friends for life?" Misaki smiled

"I know they will! "

**_A/N: Finally finished this REVIEW!_**


End file.
